True Chaos Knows No Bounds
by Eternity of Night
Summary: What if the War wasn't the first encounter the humans had with the Sangheili? It's 2050, and it's taking forbidden love to a whole new level...


**A/N: Whooo! All right, so, here's my story. Kick-ass-ness shall ensue. Lots of swearing, no *extreme* sexual content. Just lots of fucking swearing. And by no sexual content, I mean, I just skipped it all. Haha.**

)Th'tai 'Vadumee(

I hated the civilian ship. It was slow… too slow. I sighed and moved closer to Earth, enjoying the scenery. There were entire forests of trees that never grew on Sanghelios, structures that were unique to the humans.

I felt something crash into my ship and I started losing altitude.

—————————————————————————

)Morgan(

I took another quick drink from my Mountain Dew, then set it down. I turned on my MP3 player, getting up.

I heard the two bodyguards follow me, but I ignored them for the time being.

Let me explain.

It's 2050. I'm the president's daughter, Morgan Freeman, 17 years old. My dad, Matthew Freeman, saved the world from global warming, or some shit like that. I didn't really care.

They always wanted me to be pretty and shit, but I always defied them, sticking to camo jeans and loose, military-style shirts. I never put on make up either. It was just one of the unnecessary they tried, and failed, to force on me. Like dresses. Them, I just ripped up. I had black hair and shining, red, almost pinkish eyes.

I felt my phone buzz and took it out. I sighed slightly. I'd hacked my dad's phone, so I could hear conversations he had. This was another call to him.

"Sir," a voice said that I recognized as Vincent, one of the agents that were always perched on top of the White House with rocket launchers, "we just shot down… something. We don't know what it is. You're gonna wanna look at this."

I grinned.

Finally. Some excitement.

I raced out quickly, grinning even wider. That's something you couldn't do in a dress.

Outrun your bodyguards.

I soon came upon the wreckage. It was light blue, and shaped as a circle, with various lights along the sides. A portion of it was bent straight up, probably from the crash or missiles, and there were small spheres along the bottom.

I found an opening and darted in.

The inside seemed cushy. I walked in farther, randomly.

And then I came to the cockpit, or something. There was an alien inside. He was tall, taller than me. And I'm pretty tall for my age.

I picked him up like they did in the army, and carried him out. Almost immediately, the alien-thing woke up. It covered my mouth and carried me into a forest. I waited patiently.

To my surprise, it spoke English. It had a deep voice. "I am sorry, Human. I am Th'tai 'Vadumee. I am a Sangheili."

I scowled, and it took its hand off my mouth. "Sangheili… Th'tai 'Vadumee… okay, uh, weird name. But whatever."

Th'tai made a weird noise, that I presumed was a laugh. A very fucking weird, alien laugh.

"Why'd you drag me out here?" I asked him.

"Swear on your honor you will not tell anyone about me," he said.

"Uh, 'on my honor?'…okay, whatever, I swear. Can I come out and meet with you occasionally, though?"

He clicked his mandibles. "All right," he said, "you may. I will await, every day, at this location."

I laughed. "If you were a human, this is the part you'd grab my hand and say, 'my Lady' as you helped me out of the carriage."

Th'tai looked at me weird and I rolled my eyes.

"Human humor. Just ignore it… close your mandibles for a second."

He did, and I gave him a quick kiss where all four met.

I quickly looked up and down his body, and blushed. He was wearing a sort of armor… but it didn't cover the spot between his legs. And, apparently, Sangheili anatomy was amazingly similar to human.

I fought against my arousal as I ran back to the White House.

—————————————————————————

I woke and stretched slowly, before changing into a fresh pair of jeans and a new shirt. Thinking quickly, I pulled on a black jacket, and then I walked outside and into the forest.

I waited for a minute, then the alien walked out.

"You know," I said, "Sangheili is too hard to say… you wanna help me think of a different name for your alien race?"

Th'tai blinked. "'Alien'? Human, on Sanghelios, this is normal, and you are the 'aliens'."

I blinked. "Oh. Yeah. I never introduced myself, did I? My name's Morgan, and you better start calling me it, because it'll be damn annoying if you keep calling me 'human'."

He did his weird laugh again, and I hugged him, ignoring my arousal.

_I blame hormones,_ I thought.

"So," I asked, _just because it crossed my mind,_ "how does your species have sex?"

Th'tai blinked, paused a moment, then said, slowly, "As much the same as humans, I suppose… the Sangheili just mate."

I raised an eyebrow. "A relationship without foreplay? I'd like that."

He blinked and said, slowly, "What…?"

I grasped his 'part' and ran my hands up and down. "Do you derive any pleasure from this?" I asked him.

He paused, then said, "…yes."

I grinned and got down on my knees and sucked on it. When he came, I let out a low groan as it slid down my throat. It tasted good…

I stood up, grinning at him. "Would you consider having sex with a human?"

He just sat there for a moment, then his hands tenderly caressed my face, and I shivered. "Yes or no?" I asked softly.

"Yes," he answered, and I took off my clothes quickly.

"Okay then," I said, "fuck me."

—————————————————————————

Immediately after, I pulled my clothes back on. Th'tai let out a breath, and I ordered him to close his mandibles again. I kissed him quickly, then asked, "You're gonna be waiting here tomorrow, too, right?"

He nodded, and I smiled and kissing him on the cheek, then turned and ran back to my home.

When I got back, my dad was waiting inside the door. "Where were you?" He demanded.

"Somewhere," I replied.

Scowling, he said, "If you don't tell me, I'll ground you."

I grinned back. "Remember last time?"

Then I slipped inside my room and shut and locked the door. I laid down on my bed, sighing. I thought about Th'tai. I was only planning to fuck him once and then ignore him… but that feeling… I was fucking _addicted_ to it.

_God save my soul,_ I thought grimly. _Save my fucking soul._

I sighed and stretched slowly. And then someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Gav," a British accent replied.

I grinned and jumped up. Gav was born in London, and he was the only one of my dad's bodyguards that wasn't always stuck up.

I opened the door. Gav was tall, at six-eleven, and I was only five inches shorter than him. He had constantly messy brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"So, what do you want?" I asked, but with a nice tone.

"There's something you have the right to see," Gav said. "We raided the ship."

I blinked. "Uh, okay?"

He lead me through the place. As we walked, he suddenly asked, "So, are you still a virgin?" He was smiling, and his eyes were both alight with humor and serious.

I contemplated for a moment, then smirked and said, "No. You didn't think the vehicle was unmanned, did you?" He blinked. "What?"

I shrugged. "An alien. Calls himself Th'tai 'Vadumee. Says his species is called the Sangheili."

Gav let out a soft breath, and there was silence between us for a few minutes.

Then he said, "Well, you better not let your dad know. He'd bitch for years to come."

We both started laughing.

"Listen," he said, "we would prefer it—we being me and the FBI an' shit—if you gave us Th'tai's position so we could send him back to his home planet."

I scoffed. "Oh, I heard this one before. You say you're going to help him, and then you cap him in the face."

He clicked his tongue. "You don't have to, Morgan. But we don't want an all-out war with a species with the shit they got—this shit's farther advanced than we are."

I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" He cried. "You'll see when we get there."

And then he opened up a door.

And I blinked.

"A white room," I muttered. "Bit of an anticlimax there, huh?"

He laughed. "They're scanning our DNA traces. Just a second."

And then the wall slid open in front of us, and we walked through to face…

A steel door.

"Oh, come fuckin' on!" I complained. "What the hell?"

Gav started laughing again as the steel door slid to the side, and we finally came to a lab-like room, with a training room in the corner. Groans filled the air.

"How many more?" Gav asked a man wearily.

"Only two," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Some sword-ish weapon… ish thing. Our scientists say a magnetic field keeps plasma in place. You know, that shit on the sun."

I nodded. "Get to the part where I start giving a shit."

Gav sighed. "People have been trying to use it. They've all ended up with limbs lopped off."

I grinned. "I get a try?"

He sighed. "Be careful. Start slow. In fact, stay slow. Matt'd kill us all if you got hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then." He handed me one.

"There's two," I noted. Gav shrugged.

"Don't get any ideas."

"Me? Why, never." I winked at him and he laughed before opening the door to the training arena.

I walked in and sensed the holograms appearing. I knew they were all horrible, untrue versions of aliens.

I turned on the sword and looked at it carefully, turning it in my hands.

And then I turned, faster than a viper, and sliced through an alien. The programs automatically went into their offensive mode, as programmed.

I whirled around, slaughtering the holograms with ease. More kept appearing. I stopped for a moment and held my hand out patiently for the other one, and Gav obligingly gave it to me.

I activated it, grinning.

Then I went back into my dance.

When I was bored, I deactivated them both, and stashed them in pockets.

"Hell yes!" Gav cried. "You're a natural!" He hugged me, ruffling my hair.

I shrugged. "Anything else on that ship?"

Gav grinned. "Other plasma-based weapons, yes… why? Care to take a look?"

**A/N: Yes, it's quickly paced, I know. Don't worry, I'll be getting another New Waters chapter up soon.**


End file.
